Voice Of an Angel
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* After the Battle with Vegeta, Goku is stuck in a hospital bed with his wife taking care of him, Goku is bored and remembers on this times were chichi would just sing to make him feel happy, And boy she made him happy. Warning contains lemon and strong language.


**Hey guys back with something new, So this is just a one off so don't expect another chapter. So this when Goku is in hospital, Gohan and the others have left for Namek and chichi is taking care of her poor injured husband, But Goku wishes to hear her angelic singing voice for some healing comfort. x**

 **WARNING: This will contain a lot of Lemon, So if Mommy and daddy have not explained where babies come from yet, Do not read this until you know!'**

 **Anyway Here we go ;)**

 **Voice of an angel**

 **Chichi Pov:**

I was angry at him! Of course I was. Just because he was lying there all covered in bandages lying in a hospital bed it didn't mean I was gonna go easy on him. I mean its not like I wanted to say much else anyway, I just got over the fact that my son got blasted off into space to find more dragon balls. I understood his reasons, if he wouldn't I certainly know Goku would, in fact I bet when he heals he'll go after them. Why can't anyone stay here? I hate being left alone it wasn't fair! I was sitting in my chair reading a book as Goku slept, I looked over at him and couldn't help but smile softly, and he always looked so peaceful when he slept. I should be angry at him but at the same time…..I was overjoyed! My Goku was back, and alive. I never want to lose him again.

'I know your looking at me' He said his eyes still closed as I snapped out of my daze and cleared my throat

'Go to sleep' I said returning to read my book

'I can't sleep, I'm hungry' He moaned, It always food with this guy

'A nurse will bring some food later just sleep for the time being'

'But I can't I need something to help me sleep'

'Like what?' I asked

'Remember when you used to sing to me when we first got married? I'd rest my head on your chest as your fingers went through my hair and you'd sing the first song that popped into your head?' He reminisced, I blushed form those memories

'We haven't done that since Gohan was born, I can't believe you remembered' I smiled shockingly

'I love your voice Chichi, Please sing now, Come sit on the bed' He scooted over

'I don't know Goku I'm not in a singing mood' I said uneasy

'Please chichi, I miss those times, and I miss you' He said sweetly, How could I say now to that face? I closed my book and jumped into the bed with him, I didn't want to hurt him he was still sore form his fight with that Vegeta guy, I leaned back as his head rested on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair, I had to admit I miss this feeling too

'Better now?' I asked

'Much better, But I still want to hear your voice' Goku whispered as I smiled down on him, I looked out the window to see the sun setting over the mountains and I didn't realise I began to hum a familiar tune

 _I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels lost, with no direction  
My faith is shaken_

But I, I got to keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

 _The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No, I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just got to keep going_

 _And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause..._

Goku Pov: How does she do it? How does she make me weak and helpless when I'm around her, I never sopped thinking about her when I was dead, in fact she never leaves my mind. Any time I needed cheering up, she was there, every time I wanted anything, she'd be there to help, I loved her, She was my world, my life, me heart and my soul, And I won't have anyone take her away from me. That voice, as she sung it made my heart fly into the sky and dream. She had this voice that could throw down the angels any time. I couldn't get enough of her, And as I looked at her sweet lips singing in a perfect not and harmony, I couldn't stop thinking about kissing them after so long, Looking at her perfect breasts that I just wanted to caress and looking down at her toned legs and getting in between them, I mean I said I was hungry…..But just not for food. I needed my wife. And wanted her so bad right now it was making me excited.

 _There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith

 _Woah oh_

I ended my song and looked down at him, he was still awake but he was smiling up at me as I blushed

'There's my angel' He whispered and sat up and caressed my cheek, He brought his lips to mine and kissed me with so much passion, and I could feel this kiss! It was a like a 'I missed you so much' kiss and I kissed him back with force, That's when his tongue fought its way into my mouth battling mine, I couldn't fight him he was too strong and I always ravished when he over powered me. He pushed me down on the bed getting on top of me, His lips left my mouth and started on my neck as I smiled and giggled looking up at the ceiling to see health and safety signs, That's when I realised where we were and what we were doing!

'Wait wait wait stop we can't do this here and now!' I said but he wasn't listening and kept kissing my neck sucking on my mating scar as I moaned louder

…..

'Doctor this patent has sustained an extraordinary amount of injuries, fractured ribs, broken arm and leg and took some beating to his skull, I'm surprised he's still alive' The nurse said walking down the corridor with the doctor handing him the notes

'Well let's go talk to him and see how he's doing' He said as he saw a couple of nurses already by the door peeping through the small glass on the door

'AHEM Ladies may I ask what you are doing spying on a patient?' The doctor said sternly

'Doctor are you going in to see him now?' nurse 1 asked

'I am what's it to you?' He asked as they looked to one another and giggled

'I don't think you should go in there right now sir' Nurse 2 replied

'What do you mean?' He asked and then decided to look through the window himself and saw the sight of his patient on top of who he guessed to be his wife. The doctor cleared his throat and turned to the nurse next to him

'I thought you said he sustained several injuries'

'He did sir!' She said as he looked back at the 2 younger nurses and frowned

'You forget you saw this ladies, return to you work, No one is to entre the room understand?' He said sternly

'Yes sir' they both nodded and walked away giggling

'Should we put a stop to them sir?' The other nurse asked

'I don't think so, you can't stop something like that' He said and walked away as did the other nurse

….

'Oh Goku' Chichi felt so hot that her clothes began to get sweaty but Goku was way ahead of her as he began To remove her dress making her giggle

'I want to see your body' He whispered huskily into her ear and pulled the dress down her body leaving her only in her strapless black bra and innocent white panties. Goku removed the bandaging from the majority of his body

'Goku your hurt' she said but he silenced her with his lips

'I don't care, I Want to feel your body against mine, Its been so long chichi' He begged as she fluttered her eyes and pulled down to hiss her, His hands made their way up to her chest and removed the contraption of a bra off her and started to play with he soft plump breast, He pinched her sweet pink nipples making her moan loader and lose more control over herself. Goku left her lips and went straight in to suck on her sweet breast; this made chichi cover her mouth as she didn't want anyone hearing her. But it was proving to be difficult as Goku swirled his tongue around her nipples making her shiver and her panties were getting soaked, Goku knew that look on her face and knew she was wet just my looking at her. He continued to please her left breast with her mouth and the right breast with his hand as his other hand dipped into her panties felt her inner walls making her arch in surprise and pleasure

'Oh Kami Goku That feels Good' She blushed, Goku loved it when his wife was flustered like that, It just meant he had control over her body, and that was the way he like it.

'You like that Chichi?' He whispered

'Yes yes I do' She replied

'Tell me what else you like' He demanded as she bit her lip and smiled

'I like it when you're down there' She whispered

'I already am down there' He said inserting a finger inside her making moan even more

'That's….not what I meant' She huskily blushed

'Then what do you mean?' He smirked inserting another finger inside her

'Ahhh….Goku….Please don't tease me…Mmmmm' She felt herself getting wetter by the minute

'Tell me what you want Chichi' He said this time pushing three fingers into her making her sit up and moan slamming back down on the bed

'Your mouth! Your mouth! I love it when you please me with your mouth Goku Please' She begged as he smirked

'Good girl' He kissed her hard and moved down her body. He looked down at the wet patch on her panties and looked up at her

'You're so wet chichi you've drenched these panties'

'Goku don't tease me please!' Chichi squirmed to his mercy as her ripped the panties from her as she gasped 'Goku what am I supposed to wear now?'

'Nothing, The way I like it' He smirked and dipped his head down my her entrance and blew air over her sensitive clit as she shivered with desperation and excitement

'Oh Goku please' She squirmed as he looked up at her

'Tell me what you want me to do' He smirked flicking his tongue over her fast not letting her react and enjoy

'I want you….To…..Oh Goku this too embarra…..OH MY GOD!' Before she could finish her sentence Goku dived into her inner walls devouring her juices, Chichi couldn't help but scream out in pleasure as he ate his way through her sensitive flower. He flicked his tongue over her clit and held her legs upright and spreaded them wider as Chichi held onto the bars of the bed as she grinded he lower half against Her husband's mouth

'You taste so fucking good Chichi' He said devouring his wife's pussy as she screamed out his name once more

'Goku stop! I can't take this!' She yelled

'Oh yes you can!' He smirked and continued to eat her out and held her down as she screamed louder

'Goku I'm Gonna cum!'

'Then Cum Chichi! Cum for me' He smirked waiting for his wife release flicking his tongue over clit and sensitive flesh

'OH FUCK GOKU!' Chichi screamed cumming all over the bed but Goku didn't hesitate to devour all her juices as she panted for breath her legs shaking from that oral experience, when Goku sat up she saw his poking erection from his boxers, She smirked and sat up as he leaned down to kiss her lips letting her taste herself in his mouth, Chichi knew he was still weak so she punched him the stomach as he groaned in pain and she used the opportunity to pull him down on the bed as she straddled him, Goku was looking up at his butt naked wife and it made his boxers tighter and tighter.

'Looks like I'm not the only one who missed these fun times' She smirked stroking his long hard erection through the fabric of his boxers making him groan in frustration, She plaid around with the waistband of his boxers and inserted her hand to grab a hold of his throbbing manhood as he shut his eyes tight, Chichi pulled the boxers off him and left as nude as a newborn baby. She always blushed when she did this sort of teasing, she was a princess and a lady and the way she behaved with Goku made her feel so dirty like an animal. But Goku loved it when she went crazy/

'What do you want….Son Goku?' She whispered biting his ear as he groaned

'You know what I want!' He huskily groaned

'Uh uh! I want you to tell me' She smirked. God! Goku loved that smirk; it just made his cock harder for her.

'I want your sweet lips and that perfect mouth on my dick' He kissed her hard as she bit down on his bottom lip making him groan in painful pleasure, Chichi kissed down his rock hard abs and arrived to her destination, This perfect 10 inch cock throbbing and gagging for my her tongue.

'It's been a while hasn't it?' She asked

'Too long baby…..' He winked as she licked the shaft of his cock making him moan, even the smallest touch form her mouth Goku felt like cumming but Chichi had ways of sustaining his release, she took his whole length into her mouth and devoured her own giant popsicle. Goku couldn't help but call out her name when she sucked on his hard shaft; He loved every time she went down on him! Sometimes she'd do It when she woke up early and he was still asleep, Or when he's eating and she casually drops something to the floor to go under the table and play. She never disappointed him when it came to oral sex, while think of all those times and comparing to this moment he felt himself reaching his peak

'Chichi…..Im…..Gonna….!' He announced

'Don't let me stop you' she smirked and gagged and sucked harder and faster until…

'OH KAMI!' He yelled releasing his cum into her mouth. Chichi loved the taste of him, he was so sweet and juicy, She swallowed the perfect amount of cum but could see he was still throbbing for more, She guided herself on top of him and looked down on him as he smirked, She released her hair from its bun and let it drop down perfectly, Goku always loves his wife's silky dark hair, It just made her so sexy and mysterious and the way it bounced when she rode him always made him harder, Chichi smirked down on Goku and positioned his shaft against her entrance but then stopped

'Wait! What about protection?' She asked

'At this point…..Fuck protection' He said and took a hold of her hips and pushed her down onto him as they both screamed out in pure and utter pleasure!

'Holy Shit…!' Chichi couldn't breath; she always forgot how big he felt inside her

'Ahh…fuck me Chichi' He begged feeling her tight inner walls around his cock as Chichi began to ride him slowly and gently, The shock from his length left chichi's mind and was being replaced with nothing but desire and pleasure! Chichi loved riding her husband it made her feel in control and she loved taking control form time to time, there was always a battle for dominance over the two of them but they could never estimate who was the most submissive.

'Oh yeah! Goku I love it! I love your Cock deep inside me' Chichi panted and moaned as Goku grunted and held onto her hips

'You feel so good Chichi, Don't stop what your doing' He shut his eyes tight as chichi arched her back and placed the palms of her hands behind her back and onto Goku's thighs, She bounced up and down his throbbing cock and She could feel herself getting tighter and tighter as he made love to her

'Goku…?' She panted

'Yeah?' He moaned

'How bad are your injuries?'

'Their pretty bad but I got control over the pain'

'Enough control to flip me over and pound me so hard? I want you to do me so hard please Goku' she begged as Goku smirked and flipped them over and spread her legs wide as he inserted herself again! Her arms went to his back but he held her arms above her had and grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around her writs and tied her to the bars of the headboard.

'Oh it's like that is it?' She smirked

'Your mine Princess' He whispered and this time thrusted deeper into her making her call out his name over and over again, Goku lifted her legs over his shoulders so he could gain more access into her as Chichi screamed and couldn't break free from her bounds

'Yes Yes YES! Oh God Goku I love it!' She screamed as Goku kept pushing himself deeper inside his wife and felt his own release coming; He flipped chichi onto her knees her arms still bounded as he inserted into her from behind! Of all the positions he loved this one the most as he had a perfect view of her rear, He ran his over one cheek and gave it a smack as she squealed and moaned

'You're not supposed to laugh!' He grunted still fucking her sensless

'Then maybe you should spank me harder' She smirked

'Maybe I will' He said and smacked her twice as hard

'AHH FUCK!' She yelled

'Yeah! That' right Take It!' He said fucking his wife's pussy harder and harder getting in deeper and deeper until he was sure he was coming!

'Ohhhhh Gokuuuuu I'm Gonnaaaaaaa…!' Chichi moaned out as he went faster and faster

'I know me too!' He yelled

'I want you to cum inside me!' She begged, how could he refuse?

'With pleasure, cum all over my cock Babe!' He thrusted hard one last time setting off her release and then setting off his own, they both screamed out in sync and were breathing heavily, Goku inserted out of his wife and released her from her bounds as they both collapsed on the bed! Breathing heavily and panting for breath both drenched in sweat and each other's juices. Goku lifted chichi onto his body, since the bed was a single she had to sleep on top of him, Not that she minded of course she loved being next to his hot warm body, She lifted her head to look at Goku and the nuzzled noses giggling as Goku caressed her cheek

'What are you thinking?' He asked

'I'm thinking how blessed we were to have a soundproof room' She laughed as did he. They looked into each others eyes and chichi locked lips with him again, Goku rubbed her neck as her hands rested on his shoulders, When they broke from the kiss Goku couldn't help but frown.

'What is it?' She asked

'I'm sorry chichi, for everything I put you through' He sighed as I reassured him with a smile

'Goku nothing was your fault, it wasn't your fault when Gohan got kidnapped, Or when you got killed and certainly not when Piccolo too our boy to train. I just worry about him so much, He's just a toddler' She sighed as Goku turned her to face him

'A very strong boy may I add' He said as she smiled

'Yeah he is, I know he's strong I just wanted to hold onto my baby a bit longer'

'I promise when all of this is over, when we get our friends back we'll all be a family again, Nothing is gonna keep me away from you ever Chichi' Goku leaned his head against hers and then she frowned

'But I'm sorry Goku' She cried

'Hey….Why is you sorry?'

'I showed no remorse for you on that battlefield, I should have at least checked to see if you were okay, I was selfish…..' She was cut off by goku's lips against her own, a strong passionate one, full of love.

'You were worried about our son. I would have done the same, and you're here now, And I'm so glad you are, I love you Son chichi' He rubbed her cheek sweetly as she blushed

'I love you more son Goku' She smiled

'That's not possible' He kissed her again and she rested on his chest

'Your gonna follow them to Namek aren't you?' she asked

'I have to, if vegeta is there then I have to be there to confront him and protect our son and friends' Goku said strictly

'I love when you talk all serious, Makes me feel powerless' She flirted as he smirked

'Oh really?'

'Mmmm hmmmm'

'What else does it make you feel huh?' He asked strictly to her face as she blushed

'Weak, overpowered and very very hot' She whispered that last part in his ear as grunted

'You're impossible Chichi' He smirked

'You'll get more of me when you return home.'

'Try and keep me away from my beautiful wife with the sexy body and the voice of an angel' He winked as she kissed him hard and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **End**

 **This was a one shot but I got loads more ideas for one shots so stay tuned. Please Subscribe.**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
